


rumour has it (someone like you)

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Raven’s not at her desk when Monty gets in, which is weird, because she’s always the first one in the office except for when Miller wins the weird competitive thing they’ve got going on.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	rumour has it (someone like you)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a glee mashup, yes, whatever, i am past feeling shame about my choices

Raven’s not at her desk when Monty gets in, which is weird, because she’s always the first one in the office except for when Miller wins the weird competitive thing they’ve got going on. 

“Hey Emori,” Monty says, because Emori is checking Twitter and blatantly ignoring the code review she’s got open on her second monitor. It’s one of his, as well; he can see it from here. 

“It’ll get done,” Emori says without looking up. 

“I don’t doubt it,” he says, “has Raven been in this morning?”

Emori swivels, slowly. “No,” she says. “She’s late. _You’re_ late.”

“I’m always late,” Monty says, and Emori frowns. 

“Maybe she took the day off and didn’t tell anyone.”

“Already checked her calendar,” Monty says. “She’s not got any meetings, either.”

“Do I hear gossip?” Harper says, leaning over from behind Emori. “What is it, I’m having the boringest morning.”

“If you’re bored,” Miller calls from his desk a few rows back, “I have a bunch of reports I’d be happy to let you write.”

“Raven’s late,” Monty tells Harper, who sits back, disappointed. 

“Boring,” she says. “Bellamy’s late, too.”

“But Raven’s _never_ late,” Monty says. “It’s weird, okay, don’t take this from me.” 

Miller snorts. “Any excuse not to work, eh? Classic tech.”

“Says you,” Monty retorts, “what does a business analyst even do?”

“Analyse,” Miller says, “business.” 

Monty huffs, but before he can think of something suitably witty to say back, Raven hurries into the office, not making eye contact with anyone as she makes for her desk. Monty’s eyebrows go up, and they go up even higher when he notices the giant hickey on her neck, poorly hidden by a scarf. It looks sort of familiar, though Monty’s sure he’s never seen her wear it before. Raven isn’t really a scarf person. 

“What time do you call this?” he says, fake-outraged, and Raven scowls at him. 

“Earlier than you normally make it in,” she says, and Monty will allow her that. 

“I’m not doing the walk of shame, normally,” he says, and he wasn’t sure, exactly, but his suspicions are one hundred per cent confirmed when Raven’s scowl deepens. 

“Ooh,” Harper says in a stage-whisper, “ _gossip_.”

Monty is absolutely taking Raven for drinks after work and asking her _everything_. 

They’re in the middle of their morning stand-up when Bellamy arrives, glancing over them all before hurrying to his desk to dump his stuff. 

“Nice of you to join us, Bellamy,” Miller says, and Bellamy rolls his eyes at him. 

“I had an appointment,” he says, “not that it’s any of your business. Whose turn is it to speak?”


End file.
